Garr
thumb|350px Garr (ガーランド Gaarando, "Garland") is a playable character in Breath of Fire III. Throughout the course of the game he fulfills the roles of boss, deuteragonist, and antagonist at various stages of the storyline. Story He is one of the last two remaining Guardians left alive (the other being Gaist) and initially serves the goddess of destruction from Angel Tower as one of her dragonslayers. Before the apparent-extinction of the Brood, he slaughtered 299 of them during the war though was shocked when they put up little to no resistance. This caused him to question his faith to his mistress. With the dragons disappearing from the world, he took to ruling the Contest of Champions, standing as its de facto champion, where he was content to stay until he encountered a young, blue-haired boy named Ryu when said child entered the competition. Many are surprised when the youth makes it to the finals and faces off against Garr, who threatens the boy that if he holds back, he will kill him. Although he does what he can, the champion eventually tires of the battle and knocks him out with a final blow. However, instead of a normal prize for winning the contest he requests ownership of Ryu and his friends from Balio and Sunder, who are startled by this demand but relinquish the party unto him. Garr, fed up with the pair of horsemen's mistreatment of Ryu, resigns from their service and when they attempt to stop him by fusing into Stallion he kills them. He then proceeds to lead the group to Angel Tower where he takes Ryu up to its summit alone. Here he admits his true intent, to execute Ryu and eradicate the Brood forever. Ryu however fights back hard and defeats Garr. While Garr anticipated this would happen, the centuries of pent up guilt and doubt flow from him. He admits his knowledge that, had the wished to do so, the Brood could have eradicated him and his fellow Guardians, Gaist, Gatz, and Gaw but for some reason, they had allowed themselves to be destroyed instead. Many years later, it is Garr travels to the Dauna Mines, where Ryu has returned to hiding. Garr begs him for forgiveness and then states that he will take him to see Myria herself to ask why the Brood needed to be killed. However, while still in the mines a strange being emerges known simply as the Dragon Zombie that then orders Ryu to kill Garr right then and there. When he refuses, the zombie attacks both but they quickly defeat him. Although this creature is strangely not a true dragon, it is unknown what it may have been. The two continue on together and eventually reunite with Princess Nina, explaining Rei's situation to her. They kill Mikba who is attempting an escape and eventually make their way back to Angel Tower only to discover that they cannot enter without freeing Deis from her imprisonment. In order to do so they are forced to meet with Gaist, the other remaining Guardian, who informs Ryu that to free Deis he will have to kill him. Ryu reluctantly does so and they return to the Tower and meet up with Deis, who has been transformed into a human, if naked, form. Deis then beats up Garr before instructing the party to meet her at her own shrine, located at Mount Zublo. It is here that they discover how to locate the goddess. After some time, the party finally run into a settlement where they discover is populated by surviving members of the Brood who all gave up their powers so as to not be found by the Guardians. Garr is shocked by this and becomes heavily confused, feeling his guilt overwhelm him. They look to the clan's leader, Jono, for answers as to the history between the Brood and Myria, and when Garr unwittingly insults him, Nina is forced to take over the rest of the conversation. Requiring more dragon genes for his arsenal and properly prepare him for his final fight with the goddess, Ryu is forced to battle Jono in his dragon form to make sure he is worthy of his quest. Jono allows Ryu to be assisted by Nina and Garr, and the three win the fight. With that, Jono relinquishes the Infinity Gene, even though doing so kills him. The party then move on to finally face the goddess herself. Category:Breath of Fire Series Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Reptiles Category:Gargoyles Category:Dead Characters